Hydraulic fracturing can be used to stimulate and/or increase production from oil and gas wells. In a hydraulic fracturing process, fracturing fluid is pumped into a wellbore. Inside the wellbore, hydraulic pressure is employed to force the fracturing fluid into a formation. When the fracturing fluid enters the formation, the formation can fracture and channels and/or fissures can be created within the formation. Fracturing fluid can be pumped into the fractured formation to expand the fissures and/or to increase the size and/or quantity of fissures in the formation. The fracturing fluid can include water, chemicals, and proppants, such as sand, metal, and/or glass beads, for example, which can hold the fissures open. Because hydraulic fracturing can create fissures within a formation and can hold the fissures open, hydraulic fracturing can stimulate the release of oil and gas from the formation.
The equipment, including the pump(s), conduit(s), and/or manifold(s), for example, utilized in a hydraulic fracturing operation can operate up to and/or be rated to operate below a pressure threshold or maximum pressure Pmax. In certain instances, the maximum pressure Pmax can be limiting factor in a hydraulic fracturing operation. For example, when a hydraulic fracturing system is operated at its maximum pressure (Pmax), significant volumes of oil and/or gas may remain in the well. In such instances, it can be desirable to improve the effectiveness of a hydraulic fracturing operation, such that additional volumes of gas and/or oil can be extracted from the well, while operating below the maximum pressure (Pmax) of the equipment.
Additionally, it can be desirable to extract gas and/or oil from the well using less water and/or less fracturing fluids, with reduced horsepower requirements and/or reduced emissions, and/or in fewer stages and/or more quickly. Additionally, it can be desirable to utilize hydraulic fracturing processes in expanded and/or additional areas. It can also be desirable to reduce the costs of hydraulic fracturing operations, reduce the static pressure required to fracture the formations and/or force the fracturing fluid into the formations, and/or improve the safety conditions at a hydraulic fracturing site. Moreover, it can be desirable to provide real time feedback information to the operators of the hydraulic fracturing equipment.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate various aspects of the related art in the field at the time and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.